Get Traught Or Get Dead
by Anonymouswriter713
Summary: This story is different from my usual but still :) So Robin starts to like Artemis in his normal and hero life. Then Artemis starts to like Dick Grayson and Robin and she becomes really confused. What will happen? I suck at summaries so you better just read it to find out what happens in it. ;) Ships: Traught snd SuperMartian.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I decided to do a Young Justice Fanfic for a change! I know it's different from all my other fics but I decided to do something else! My favourite ship in YJ is Traught so I decided to do a traught fic! Btw Robin is 14 and Artemis is 15. Rated T because of swearing and other things- you have been warned! Ok, here is the story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or any if the characters- * cries in corner***

* * *

**_Get Traught Or Get Dead. Chapter 1_**

* * *

**Artemis' P.O.V**

**[Mount Justice Saturday 12****th****July 8:00 AM]**

_'__Artemis B. 07'_

I walked into the cave; it was a hot sunny morning and I decided to do some training before going back home or going to the beach with Megan. I went into the kitchen to get a drink and I spotted her making some ice-cream (that Martian can make anything I swear!), I said hello and went to get a glass from the cupboard.

"Hey, Artemis! Do you want any ice-cream?"

"Maybe after training, how are you coping with the hot weather?" I asked while filling my glass up with water and ice cubes.

"I'm all right at the moment but if I stay outside for too long I will become ill."

"Oh, I was looking forward to have some fun at the beach!"

"I think I can cope with that!"Megan laughed.

"Ok. See you later!"

"Bye!" Meagan waved cheerily and returned to making her ice-cream. I walked to the training room and spotted Robin doing some gymnastics on the uneven bars. I watched in awe as he glided through the air and caught the higher bar and started twisting and turning. _Wow_. He is _good_. I mean I know he was brought up in a circus and everything, but still! _Wow_! I saw him let go of the top bar after doing a really complicated routine and attempt to grab the lower bar. Key word: _attempt_. He reached for the bar but missed by a centimetre. A _centimetre_. He fell on his back and grunted in pain before I rushed up to him full of concern.

"ROBIN! Robin! Please say something. _Robin_!" I was kneeling beside him, shaking him trying to get him to move but he wasn't moving at all. I was getting more and more worried as the seconds ticked by; him still not moving. I was about to call for help when he started moving again.

"Robin! Rob are you okay?" I said, relieved.

"Mmm... Yep... I'm fine..."

"No you're not. You're grimacing and wincing whenever you move!"

"Then why did you ask?" He winced again, trying to sit up. I pushed him back down and said,

"I asked because it's polite and you're my friend and I wanted to see if you were okay. Now you have to rest."

"On a gym mat?"

"Hm... Wait a sec." I stood up and held my hand out to him. He took it and I pulled him up with much effort- he is much heavier than he looks. He winced again and I put his arm around my shoulders so he could lean on me for support. I heaved him up to the bench where all his stuff was and sat him down. I sat down next to him panting after all the heavy lifting. Robin looked at me with a confused look.

"What?" I asked.

"Why are you panting?"

"You are much heavier than you look!"

"Are you calling me fat?" He asked pulling an offended face.

"N-no! I-in fact I-I'm calling you the exact opposite!"

"So you think I look like a twig?"

"Yes! No! Wait what? Argh! You're confusing me!"

"Ha-ha, don't worry I'm only playing with you. Plus, you look cute when you're confused!" I blushed at this remark and turned away so he wouldn't see me.

"Ugh I can never get that ending right." He said, stretching his back.

"So you've tried it before?"

"Yeah and every time it ends like that. I need more practice."

"How long have you been here?"

"Since six."

"Whoa! Dude, you do not need more practice if you've been here since _six_! It must be in your technique or something."

"But what? I mean, I was born and raised in the circus and I have done this routine perfectly once before. But I haven't been able to get it right ever since! It's just so annoying!"

"Ok, what was different that time you did it to this time?" **(A/N I don't know if that made any sense or not ;P)**

"Nothing apart from the fact that I was in the circus when I did it and I was younger."

"I don't know what to do then. I'm sorry I can't help you."

"It's alright. I was nice of you to try anyway." Then we just sat there in silence. It wasn't awkward but it wasn't comfortable either. We just sat there. In silence.

"Well I'm gonna do some training/tanning." We said at the same time. I looked at Robin confused. _Tanning_?

"You? Robin, the Boy Wonder? Trained by _the_ Batman. Is going to give up on training to do some _tanning_?"

"Yup. And you? Artemis Crock, Green Arrow's Protégé? The sassy Huntress' daughter, is going to give up the sun for _training_?"

"Yup. You got a problem with that?"

"Yes, I do actually. _You_ are going to come with _me_ to the beach _right now_. Or I'll show Wally a video of you singing in your room to _One Direction_*_shivers_*- you seriously have bad taste in music especially after you said to us you hate boy bands."

"Hey! That's unfair! I was ill and on medication-you know I would never do that now!"

"Well, I recorded it and unless you want Wally to post it all over YouTube and facebook and instagram and all the other social networking sites he has- you are coming to the beach right now."

"That's blackmail."

"I know- I'm using it." I thought for a minute. There was no way I was going to get out of this unless...

"I know! If you spar with me and I win you will train and you will not go to the beach until I've finished my training but if you win I have to go to the beach with you. Fair?"

"Hmm... Ok. But you're looking for quite a challenge-I'm very hard to beat! Are you sure you want to go ahead with your wonderful idea? " I know I've put myself up for quite a challenge. No one has ever beaten Robin apart from Batman (duh), Black Canary and Aqualad once. But I can't back out now; plus I was the one who set this up so I have to.

"You bet."I said with more confidence than I had. We headed over to the sparring mat and got into our starting positions.

"You ready?" I nodded.

"Go!" I ran towards him aiming to tackle him to the ground but he dodged with ease, letting me fall to the ground in the process. He pounced on top of me and held my arms to the floor so I couldn't escape. He grinned that shit-eating grin and started to laugh.

"Giving up already Arty?"

"No way!" I wrapped my legs around his waist and flipped him over onto his back. He yelled in pain when I remembered he had hurt his back before.

"OH MY GOD I AM SOOO SORRY! Are you ok? I completely forgot! I am so stupid for doing this but then you're stupid for agreeing to it but then I'm stupid because if I didn't mention the idea you wouldn't have said yes but then again wh-"

"ARTEMIS!" Robin cut me off of my rant.

"WHAT?" I shouted back.

"You seem distraught."

"Well of course I'm distraught- I just hurt my best guy friend and I feel really bad and- wait- what if I've damaged you really badly? Like internally or something? Huh! What if you can't do gymnastics ever again! I would've ruined your life! Both lives- Hero and normal! OH MY GOD! I would've ruined your whole past as well I-"

"ARTEMIS SHUT UP!GET TRAUGHT ALREADY!" I felt a little taken aback from Robin's outburst but he carried on,

"Ok, one: I didn't know I was your best guy friend, two: don't feel bad, three: no offence or anything but I don't think you would be strong enough to damage me really badly or internally let alone damage me so bad that I would never be able to do gymnastics again, four: If you did hurt me that bad yes, you would have ruined my life, but only one not the other and five: How can you ruin my past- it's the past?" Robin took a deep breath as he said that in one breath- he can hold his breath for ages!(training with batman probably). It took me a while to let what he had just said sink in.

"Ok, one: You are my best guy friend apart from one guy but he is in my normal life and Kaldur is too old ,Connor is just Connor and Wally is well... _Wally_. Two: tough, I feel bad, three: no offence taken, four: what life are you talking about- normal or hero? And five: You used to live in the circus and the circus is practically all about gymnastics- well your act was anyway." I took a deep breath, I hadn't said that in one go but it was still tiring.

"One: Who's your other best guy friend, two: well you shouldn't, three: good, four: hero-isn't it obvious? Five: You still can't ruin someone's past and six: Can we stop this number thing now please? It's annoying me." I took in what he just said; I agree this number thing is annoying me.

"One: You're a detective figure it out, two: I would say tough I feel bad again but it would last forever, three: no comment, four: Yes it is obvious but I don't know anything about your normal life, five: I guess, six: YES PLEASE! And seven: can we get back to sparring now?" Phew this is tiring.

"One: ok, two: true, three: ..., four: I guess, five: no comment, six: THANKYOU! And seven: yes." He then flipped me on my back and laughed again. _Fuck_, that laugh is annoying me. He was pinning me down on my arms and legs; I didn't know what to do. I couldn't use my arms and legs so I thought: 'Why not use my head?' So that's what I did. I head butted his chest (since that was the only place I could get him as he is like an inch taller than me- my mum is quite short- and he needed to move up to get me pinned down properly) and flipped him on his back again- a bit more carefully this time but still hard enough so he couldn't escape.

"You're getting better at this." Robin stated as I pinned him down to the floor. I struggled to keep him there as he is much stronger than me. He kneed me in the belly and I let my guard down for a moment but that was long enough for him to flip me over and sit on top of me. I gave up . I couldn't get out of this.

"Aw. Given up 'mis?"

"No. I'm just having a long rest and I might just go to the beach with you during that long rest." I hate admitting defeat. It's a sign of weakness.

"Ok. Fair enough." He let me go and helped me up. I dusted off the invisible dust and straightened out the creases in my uniform. I wandered to the bench where I left my water and drank some relieved to have some water in my system. I sat down to rest and breathed heavily.

"So, you coming?"

"I don't really have a choice do I?"

"Nope."

"Ok, I'll meet you and the others at the beach in half an hour."

"You really take that long to get ready?"

"I'm a girl I'm supposed to take that long- if not longer."

"Fine, meet you out there in half an hour." I nodded and set off to my room to get ready to go to the beach. To be honest I didn't actually mind missing training today but I need to look like I'm committed so I'll do some training after.

* * *

**Robin's P.O.V**

**[Happy Harbour Beach Saturday 12****th****July 9:30AM]**

I finally got Artemis to agree to come to the beach with us. Sort of. I enjoyed the spar we had even though she was quite easy to beat. She's getting better but she still needs some training - maybe I'll talk to Black Canary about private sessions with her. Even though Artemis would never agree, people call me _very_ persuasive.

I walked down to the beach in my black swimming trunks- _Not_ Speedos (even though I'm sure I look very sexy in them I'm not sure short and tight is my thing; long and tight yeah- since I wear leggings- but short and tight NO WAY!). Connor, Megan, Kaldur and Wally were already there but Artemis still wasn't. Seriously why did girls take so long to get ready? All you need to do is get undressed, get dressed again bring a towel and some other beach stuff, put on sun-cream and voila! You're done!

"Arty still not out here?"

"No, she's still complaining about the bikini I picked for her!" Laughed Megan.

"What was it?"

"Well you can see now!" Megan said pointing to the steps from the mountain to the beach. On them was Artemis scowling and wearing a bright pink bikini. Its straps went around her neck and it had luminous green polka dots on it. I snorted at the look on Artemis' face- It was a mix between anger, embarrassment and she looked very annoyed. The bikini itself was okay but Artemis didn't seem to be too pleased with it. She plodded down the steps and went straight to Megan.

"Do you know how lucky you are?"

"I'm sorry you left your swimming stuff at home!" While the two girls were arguing Wally was staring at Artemis in unmentioned places, Connor was smiling (Megan must be rubbing off on him) and Kaldur was laughing. I joined in the laughter as well and Artemis glared at us- she then saw Wally staring at her, walked up to him and slapped him around the face- _hard_. So hard that he fell of his beach chair and had a massive red hand mark on the side of his face- he was going to get a bruise for sure.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"FOR LOOKING AT ME IN CERTAIN PLACES!" I laughed harder and fell on the floor. Artemis came up to me, the next minute I'm being shouted at by a very angry Artemis.

"STOP LAUGHING! THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT!"

"How is it my fault?" I questioned still trying to recover from my laughing fit.

"YOU BLACKMAILED ME TO COME OUT HERE!"

"But you were the one who came up with the idea of the sparring though." I reminded her ,smirking. She huffed and stormed off to another beach chair.

"You look cute when you're mad!" I called after her. She went even redder and turned away again. I chuckled and stood up to play some beach volley ball with the others.

We had just gotten into the game when Artemis decided to join us.

"Cooled off Angstermis?" Wally questioned. He just had to ruin it didn't he? I was holding the ball as Artemis came over. She put her hand out and gestured me to give her the ball. So I gave it to her knowing exactly what she was going to do with it. She pelted it at Wally's face and it hit him right on the nose immediately giving him a nose bleed and maybe a broken nose as well. I was laughing my head off as I approached my hurt friend who was kneeling over, I could see spots of red appearing on the sand underneath his bloody, purple nose.

"H-hey are y-you ok?" I asked trying to stifle my laughter. I honestly thought I was going to explode if I didn't let it out. So I let it out. I burst out laughing as Wally looked at me really annoyed and was about to pounce on me but luckily Kaldur held him back and said,

"Let's get you cleaned up, okay?" Wally just stood up glaring at me as he and Kaldur walked back to the mountain. It was hilarious. I still couldn't stop laughing. His face though. That look was way too funny to not laugh at. It was when I looked up I realised Artemis was laughing with me; she was on the sand crying with laughter and her hair was a mess, it looked more like a lions mane than a teenagers puffball of hair. She actually looked quite hot... Wait what? What am I thinking? Artemis is my best female friend and teammate and I go to school with her but she doesn't know that- even though I'm in most of her classes. So I can't think of her in any other way. I mean yeah, I can call her pretty when she wears something smart and nice (like when she was in that dress for her first end of year prom) but I certainly, most definitely **_cannot_** call her hot! Ok, now that's cleared up I can concentrate on my current position- Half of my face in the sand and facing Artemis' face; we were a centimetre apart and she was still laughing with her eyes closed. I don't know what to do, maybe I should back away. Yeah I'll back away. I was just about to carry out my plan when she finally calmed down and opened her eyes and screamed. Loudly. Very loudly. In my face. I think I'm deaf. Black Canary would be proud.

"SERIOUSLY ARTEMIS CAN YOU NOT DO A CANARY CRY IN MY FACE!" I yelled in her face. She stopped immediately and looked at me shocked.

"What?" I questioned.

"I never expected you to be so impatient!"

"Ummm... well you did just scream really loudly _in my face_ out of the blue and I don't really appreciate people making me deaf."

"Well I'm sorry I opened my eyes and you were right in my face- wait why were you in my face anyway? What were you going to do?" After the last question she started to back away from me.

"I don't know why we were in_each other's_ faces and I wasn't going to do anything."

"Ok, we were in each other's faces and really you weren't going to do anything?"

"No!" Artemis looked at me doubtfully, "What do you expect me to say- that I was going rape you or something?"

"NO! Of course not! It's just so unlike you to not do anyth-"

"HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!"

"Who was that?" I asked, Artemis shrugged, we looked over to Connor and Megan- Megan was laughing really hard and Connor was giving us a knowing look.

"What?" Artemis asked. Connor just smiled and Megan laughed harder.

"WHAT?" We both shouted.

"Y-you two l-l-look s-so c- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Megan just burst out laughing again. I was getting pissed now.

"We look so what?"

"She was meant to say you guys look really cute together." Connor said plainly.

"What?" Artemis said blushing a lot.

"You guys should be a couple."

"WHAT!?" we both shouted, "A couple?" Connor nodded and Megan just wouldn't shut up. She needs to stop laughing before Artemis unleashes her inner beast.

"No offence Arty but I would NEVER go out with you!" Artemis glared at me. Oops...

"And why is that?" She said her voice way to soft for comfort.

"It is because you are my best female friend and a teammate so I couldn't go out with you because it might ruin our friendship." I said hopefully.

"You saved yourself there Bird brain."Phew. That was close, I did not want to experience Artemis' wrath.

"Aw she's your best female friend! Hey what about me?" Megan said.

"Um... Your my best Martian friend!"

"I'm your only Martian friend."

"Yes, and that's what makes you more special. Anyway what's this about me and Artemis dating?"

"ROBIN AND ARTEMIS ARE DATING?" Uh oh...

* * *

**Me: I just thought I would leave it there for you guys! Hehehe... I'm so evil. Anyway thanks for reading! **

**Wally: This chapter was really long...**

**Me: I know the next chapter will be a bit shorter- if you guys want it to be or not.**

**Wally: PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Me: Yep it really helps so please review! ;) Lots of virtual love,**

**-anonymouswriter713**

**Wally: AND WALLY!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! I'm not dead! Heh heh heh...Anyway this is another chapter of Get Traught Or Get Dead! I hope you are enjoying it so far and there will be a little more traught moments in this chapter! Yay! Ummm yeah ok on with the story!**

**Robin's P.O.V**

"ROBIN AND ARTEMIS ARE DATING?" Uh oh... Wally just came back from having his nose 'healed' by Kaldur and I guess he just heard the last part of our conversation. Not good.

"Uh...ummm...NO!" Artemis shouted, "WE ARE NOT DATING!"

"THEN WHY DID ROB SAY YOU WERE?"

"I SAID IT BECAUSE MEGAN AND CONNOR THOUGHT WE SHOULD DATE AND THEN WE GOT INTO AN ARGUEMENT ABOUT BEST FEMALE FRIENDS AND BEST MARTIAN FRIENDS AND THEN I REMEMBERED THE TOPIC WE WERE TALKING ABOUT BEFORE AND ASKED WHY! OKAY?" I shouted. Phew I needed that out of my system. Wally just looked at me and Artemis blankly, and then he yelled,

"OH MY GOD YOU TWO SHOULD TOTALLY GO OUT!" Oh dear. This is not good. I've known Wally for years and when he wants to people to go out (if they are not girls he's interested in), he will usually get them to go out or they will suffer the consequences. I shivered at the thought of _the consequences_. I'm petrified. Absolutely petrified.

"Ummm Artemis..." I whispered.

"What?"

"We should probably start going out." She looked at me wide-eyed.

"_What_?"

"Ummm, well when Wally wants people to go out he won't rest until they go out. And if after a month they're not going out, they suffer _the consequences_."

"Oh... and what are some of these _consequences_?" I gulped.

"Let's just say they will traumatize you and scar you mentally and physically..." I shivered again. Go away bad memories. _Go away_.

"Oh..."

"Can you two stop your 'whispering-dirty-things-to-each-other' thing because we are trying to speak to you love birds!" Wally said. I swear if he doesn't shut up I will kill him- with Artemis' help of course.

"WE ARE NOT LOVE BIRDS AND WE ARE NOT WHISPERING DIRTY THINGS TO EACHOTHER!" Artemis yelled.

"Whatever you say Artemis." Wally giggled. Artemis growled-she was not happy.

"Soo- Robin I hear Arty is your best friend that is a girl- or is it your best girlfriend?"

"Yes about Arty being my best friend that is a girl and NO about Arty being my best girlfriend! Anyway if she was my best girlfriend she would be my only girlfriend."

"Aww is Robin a lonely little bird? Now there is a better reason for you two to go out! Robin is lonely!"

"I am not lonely! And there is NO reason for us to go out!"

"Yeah, now leave us alone!"

"Aw there teaming up with each other! And of course we'll leave you alone! We don't want to get in your way of doing certain things!" Wally waggled his eyebrows. This did it for Artemis. She charged at Wally and tackled him to the ground. He yelled in pain as Artemis started hitting him over and over. Soon enough Connor had pulled Artemis off and was actually _struggling_ to keep her there. I walked over and put my hand on Artemis' shoulder. She flinched but calmed down when she realised it was me.

"Hey calm down- is it really that bad- the thought of going out with me?" I asked in a mock hurt tone. I did want to know because one day I do want a girlfriend but I said it a bit more light-heartedly so I wouldn't seem to serious. It may not seem like it but I do have hormones. She looked at me then stammered,

"U-um well it's not _that _bad but it's not you, it's me," I looked at her blankly "I mean you're just not the type of person I would go out with. I'm sure other girls would go out with you- just not me. Yeah that's it! Other girls would go out with you but not me!" She said the last sentence with more confidence- like she had found the right thing to say. I looked at her again then walked to the stairs nodding slowly.

"Yeah sure." I said in a blunt voice.

"N-no Robin! I didn't mean it like that!" Artemis ran after me.

"What do you mean? I know what you're saying- you're saying I'm not the guy for you. That's right isn't it?"

"Y-yeah that's right. I just thought you took it the wrong way that's all."

"No, no, no. Not at all!" I said with a bit too much enthusiasm. In truth I did sort of take it the wrong way because a lot of the girls I talk to have the same interests as Artemis, as in boy interests. And those interests don't have me in the category. I took a quick glance at Wally who was still hunched over from Artemis' beating and I smiled. Ha Wally got beaten up by a girl! But to be fair this was Artemis; angry Artemis. I then walked back to the stairs to go to the mountain. I had patrol tonight with batman and needed to finish some training before we go.

**Artemis' P.O.V**

I feel so bad. I think I just destroyed Robin's hope of ever getting a girlfriend. Most girls have the same 'type' as me, like: older, taller, maybe a bit of muscles and Robin is basically opposite of that but he has a great personality and nice hair and nice cheekbones too and he is quite fit for a 14 year old. I've got to stop thinking good things about him.

"Hey Artemis you miss Robin already?" Wally. If I kill him I'll go to prison. If I kill him I'll go to prison. Keep repeating that Artemis. You do not want to go to prison.

"Wally, if you do not stop I will kill you."

"Aw poor Artemis. Go on you can catch up with him if you run!"

"SHUT UP WALLY!" I walked off to the steps. I need to do some training before patrol with Green Arrow.

"YES! You're going to catch up with him aren't you?"

"NO I AM NOT!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"OH MY GOD WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP!"

"YOU DIDN'T DENY IT!"

"WELL MAYBE I MIGHT BE GOING TO SEE HIM!"

"What?"

"Goodbye." I can't believe I just said that. I carried on walking and without knowing where I was going I ended up just outside Robin's room. Why? I have no idea. I was just about to turn around when his door opened and Robin was standing there. Without a shirt. I had never seen him without a shirt before. And he is _fit_. He has a six pack and he 14. A _six pack_. How is that even possible?

"Uh... Artemis are you ok?"

"Huh?"

"Are you ok? 'Cause you're staring at me." Robin smirked.

"Uh y-yeah I'm f-fine."

"Okay- why were you here anyway?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well before I opened the door and you started staring at my abs you were standing outside of my room. Why?"

"Uh... I don't actually know." I said trying not to look at his abs. I mean _seriously_ it takes _all_ of my brain power not to stare. He is _ripped_.

"How can you not know?"

"I don't know. One minute I was walking to the training room- the next I was outside your door! I just can't explain it!"

"Okay okay calm down! I was just asking!"

"Heh... sorry..." Then there was silence. I didn't know what to do I just stood there. Just standing there. Doing nothing.

"Now kiss!"

"What?" Robin and I questioned as we turned around to see Wally and Megan trying to hide around the corner.

"What are you guys doing here?" Robin said sounding exasperated.

"Oh you know just doing some match-making!" Wally replied.

"Oh come on you guys. I'm bored of this. Artemis and I are not going out and we probably never will so just give it a break would you?"

"No. We will not give it a break until you two are going out or until you start liking each other at the very least."

"And if you don't by the end of this month then I will make you two believe you to are going to get married in a few years." Megan replied. Wow, they were to full lengths with this plan!

"Um..." Robin said.

"Isn't that a bit forceful?" I asked.

"The only way we won't is if you two absolutely hate each other." Megan said. Then she walked off and Wally speed-ran off as well. Leaving Robin and I just standing there awkwardly.

"So..."

"So..." Awkward...

"Well that was interesting..."

"Mmhm..." So _very_ awkward.

"Well I'm going to do some training." We said at the same time. Why does this keep happening to us?

We started walking to the training room and we didn't speak until we got there.

"Well I'm going to go on the vault." Robin said.

"I'm going on the trampolines." Rob nodded and walked over to the vault. I walked to the trampolines and launched myself up.

I started doing my most recent routine: Pike, Tuck, Flip, Straddle, Back flip and repeat. The hardest was doing the Front flip because if you weren't careful you could fling yourself off of the trampoline and if you were really stupid- you would land on your neck. And die or break your neck at the very least.

While I was doing a tuck I saw Robin running towards the vault and when I changed into doing the Front flip I was watching him leap of the springboard and- I flipped- Aw... I missed it. Actually I missed two things. But I didn't miss the look Robin gave me when he saw me in the air, just coming down from the flip. It was a look of horror and he looked scared. I wonder why? But then I realised the second thing I missed- apart from Robin's Vault. I missed the trampoline. And on this side of the trampoline there were no mats. Don't ask me why but there weren't any mats to land on. Zero, nil, cero, nul, zéro, null, none. I was flying through the air with my back facing the ground. Then- _thump_. The last thing I heard was: "**_ARTEMIS!_**"

Then everything went black.

**(A/N Ok I was debating on whether I should end it here and leave you guys on a cliff-hanger but then I thought nah I'm in a good mood- why not? So here is the second part)**

**Robin's P.O.V.**

"**_ARTEMIS!_**" I yelled as I saw Artemis hit the floor with a thud. Why weren't there any mats there?

I sprinted to Artemis' unmoving body and fell on my knees beside her.

"Artemis! Artemis please wake up! Come on move!" God why won't she wake up! I felt for her pulse- it was there but it was weak.

"Help! Somebody help!" I yelled. I picked Artemis up bridal style and ran to the door of the training room. I started running to the living room and saw everyone there talking. Megan looked up and saw me and then she looked down at Artemis and gasped.

"Help." I said. Everyone was looking by now and they all moved from the couch to let me put Artemis down. I put her down gently and looked at everyone. They all looked back. Then everything happened all at once.

"I'll get Red Tornado."

"I'll get batman."

"I'll get Black Canary."

"I'll get some ice."

"I guess I'll just stay here then." Then a few seconds later Wally came back with Red Tornado and Connor came back with Batman and Megan came back with Canary. Canary and Megan were holding all sorts of medical equipment and Canary came to Artemis' side. Batman stood there watching everything and Red Tornado was talking to Wally. Soon Kaldur came back with a big bucket of ice and a tea towel. Canary was putting needles in Artemis' arm and attaching her to this heart monitor thing. She checked Artemis' back since I told her that's what she landed on; there was a big, black and blue bruise forming and she was still unconscious.

"We have to get her to a hospital." Canary said.

"What? We can't do that! What about her secret identity?" Megan said.

"Well we could get her changed into her normal clothes and keep her mask on." Connor said.

"Secret identity again. It'll be all over the news: 'The heroine Artemis' secret identity is revealed after a training accident.'" Said canary.

"Does anyone here actually know Artemis' secret identity apart from batman obviously?" Everyone shook their heads apart from me. Well I do know her identity from school but I wasn't going to go around shouting that and I wasn't going to lie to everyone so I just simply stood still doing nothing.

"Robin. You didn't shake your head." Canary said. Huh. I guess she noticed. Canary and the other adults had shook their heads too since Batman has never told anyone anybodies identity.

"Didn't I?"

"No you didn't. Did you mean to?" I took a quick look at Batman and he just tapped his head.

Think.

This is for Artemis. It could be to save her life. For Artemis.

"No. I didn't mean to." Everyone looked at me in disbelief.

"Wait. You know Artemis' secret identity? How?"Wally asked.

"Let's just say I know her out of the team. Anyway, why did you need to know?"

"So that person could take her to the hospital without her mask."

"Why doesn't Batman go?"

"He was in an important meeting when Connor informed him."

"Oh."

"So do you mind?"

"Well I'm not getting her dressed into normal clothes!"

"I will." Wally said with a grin.

"No you won't pervert." Wally looked disappointed as Megan lightly slapped him and frowned when Connor glared at him.

"I will." Canary said and when Batman looked at her she said, "But I won't take her mask off. Robin can do that."

"Ok." I lifted Artemis back up and carried her to her room where Canary found some clothes to put on her. I walked out of the room and went back to the lounge. I sat down and started thinking about what happened. I hardly noticed Batman come up to me.

"That was the right thing to do." He said in his monotone voice, "A real leader would never leave another teammate in order to keep a secret. Well done."

Wow. _Batman complimented_ _me_. I'm just way too shocked to speak right now.

"But you could've made that decision without me prompting you."

O f course. There had to be a but. Canary came back in carrying Artemis' unconscious form.

"Ok Robin, you can take her now."

"How am I meant to get her there? I can't drive just yet."

"You can take the bioship." Megan said. I thanked her and Canary then carried Artemis to the bioship. It feels weird carrying Artemis, I mean you never really look at someone unless they're not looking at you. Or unless they're unconscious. Now was the time that I really _looked_ at her. Yes, I've looked at her but not _looked_ at her. I took in her long blonde hair that didn't really count as hair but more like a pom pom and her long, tanned legs that were limp in my arms. Now I really feel like a pervert. I'm looking at Artemis' _body_ while it's _not_ moving. Eurgh. I feel like Wally. Don't try it. Terrible feeling.

After the drive I got dressed into my normal clothes and took my mask off, then took Artemis' mask off. I looked at her calm, relaxed face; she really needs to relax more I've never seen her calm before. She's always tense or trying to aim an arrow, she never relaxes. As I walked in I got a few stares but I carried on walking to the reception desk. Before I had even said anything the receptionist said without looking up:

"Grab a ticket and go sit in the waiting area until you are called up please."

"I'm sorry but this is urgent."

"Yeah yeah they all say that." She said without looking up.

"No, this really is urgent." I said already getting pissed off.

"Again: Get a ticket then sit down." She started filing her claws- sorry- her _nails_.

"Again: This is extremely urgent!" I'm to start shouting if she doesn't let me see a doctor soon.

"Can't you see I'm busy?" She was still looking down.

"MAYBE IF YOU LOOKED UP EVERY ONCE IN A WHILE YOU WOULD SEE THAT MY GIRLFRIEND IS UNCONCIOUS AND THAT SHE NEEDS TO SEE A DOCTOR STRAIGHT AWAY! SO IF YOU DON'T MIND I'D LIKE TO HAVE A DOCTOR PLEASE!" What? I couldn't help it.

Wait- did I just call Artemis my girlfriend?

Oh.

The receptionist was taken aback but eventually muttered to go through the door on the right. I went through the door on the right and saw another receptionist. How many receptionists do they need around here? I walked up to her and saw her looking through some files.

"Excuse me?" The receptionist looked up and gasped as soon as she saw Artemis. She pressed a button under her desk and immediately 2 doctors and 4 nurses came bundling through double doors on the left hand side of the room. One of the doctors signalled for me to put Artemis on the bed that they were all pushing along and the other stayed to ask me questions.

"Do you know how this happened?"

"She fell on her back off a trampoline onto a hardwood floor."

"Why didn't you call an ambulance?"

"Her pulse was already weak and it wouldn't have come in time. Besides it was only a 2 minute run away."

"What's her name and how old is she?"

"Her name is Artemis Crock and she is 15."

"Are you related to her or are you her boyfriend?"

"I'm her boyfriend." I said immediately. I guess I just wanted to go with what I said to the other receptionist. Robin instincts.

"Does she have any alive relatives that we can contact?"

"Her mother, Paula Crock."

"Okay. Does she have any allergies that you know of?"

"She's allergic to Bananas. But that's it. She hasn't got asthma or anything like that."

"Okay thank you. You can wait here until we come to get you."

All I had to do was wait. But something inside me kept on urging me to disobey the doctor's orders and go and see her. I know I can't but I want to and I don't know why. There's something in my stomach urging me to go it sort feels like a really nice belly ache but not. That doesn't make sense but I can't explain it any other way- It's just a really weird feeling. Anyway so I'm stuck here waiting until the doctor comes back and I want to go and see Artemis. What do I do?

Waiting, waiting, waiting.

Bored, bored, _bored_.

I stood up to look around and maybe buy something from a vending machine or something like that. I walked around the two waiting rooms in search of someplace to buy something to eat when I stumbled across _her_. No, not Artemis. _Hannah_. For those of you that don't know: Hannah Minestrone is this freaky fan girl that I have at school and she just won't stop following me around everywhere and she is really talkative. Her bright ginger hair is like an orange afro apart from the fact that it's not curly and her muddy brown eyes are more like ponds of mud instead of shiny brown like some peoples. She doesn't wear glasses even though some people think she'd suit them and her teeth are really wonky but she doesn't have braces yet. She also has a lisp and when she speaks she spits everywhere it is just horrible. Once she followed me home and wouldn't leave my house until I touched her- even if it was with my little finger, on her arm. She fainted afterwards. Oh no- here she comes. I've got to hide!

I ran behind a plant pot with a limp palm tree in it. Stupid I know- but I'm desperate. Really, really desperate.

"Dick? Dick where are you? Oh there you are!" _Help me_!

"What are you doing here? Why are you hiding behind a palm tree?" She spat on my hand.

"Ummm... No reason. What are you doing here?" I said while wiping the spit off.

"I saw you coming in here and I wanted to know if you're alright!" She spat on my forehead.

"Uh yeah I'm fine!" I wiped off the spit again.

"Then what were you doing here?" She spat on my cheek and my chin.

"Excuse me? Um your girlfriend can be seen now. Room 317" A doctor. YES! FREEDOM!

"_Thank you! Thank you! Thank you_!" I said wiping the rest of the spit off. I am so happy right now!

"Y-you h-h-have a g-g-g-g-girlfriend?" She was spitting everywhere.

"Yep! Bye!"

"Who is she?" Spit flew through the air.

"Artemis! Okay bye!"

I heard sobbing but I just ran. Finally! I get to see Artemis and I have freedom from the devil!

I ran until I was positive she wasn't following me and found myself outside room 317. What a coincidence. I slowly opened the door to check if this was the right room, when I saw Artemis lying on the hospital bed I quickly breathed in sharply as on her head was a huge bruise, I mean absolutely massive! It covered most of her forehead and she looked like Martian Manhunter. Really. I'm not kidding, it was green. I just need to ban her from seeing a mirror or anything she can see her reflection in. I walked in slowly and sat next to her; not sure of what to do I held her hand; it was warm but not hot. It was silent apart from the heart monitor thing that was beeping at a regular speed. Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beepbeepbeepbeepbeep. I don't why it started to speed up but I looked at Artemis and she seemed to be a bit pink in the face

"Artemis?" She went a little redder. She was awake and she was blushing because I was holding her hand. Aw, how cute.

"I know you probably can't hear me but I just wanted you to know that..." Oh my Goodness this is gonna be hilarious. I looked at her face and it looked like she had just got really badly sunburnt!

"I wanted you to know that I really, really..." I looked at her and she was a tomato, no kidding, a tomato with a sunburn.

"I really, really love you. Like loads. So much that I want you to be the mother of my children."

"WHAT?" Artemis now had fully 'woken up' and was staring me in disbelief. I couldn't help it, I started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"I-I can't b-believe y-you fell f-for it! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I was laughing so hard that I was crying- really crying. Artemis was giving me a death glare which made me laugh harder (if that's possible).

"DICK! SHUT UP!" Huh? Who's Dick? Oh yeah that's me! Whoops! Well it's me when I'm not Robin. Artemis knows me (Dick) because I go to school with her and I'm in most of her classes (all apart from Psychology because I take extra gym instead)we are quite good friends as well- some might even go as far to say we are best friends, but I'm not sure . I had stopped laughing by now but was still suffering and I was wiping the tears away.

"Sorry, sorry. You should've seen your face! It was like-" I pulled an imitation of her face, "-And then you started glaring- just like that!" She was glaring at me again but this time I saw a hint of amusement in her eyes.

"Wait. How did I get here?"

"Funny story actually. I was in the gym when I saw you lying on the floor near the trampolines. I asked you if you were alright but you didn't move so I shook you in case you were asleep but you still didn't wake up. So I checked you pulse and it was weak so I ran here because an ambulance wouldn't have got there in time and it was only a two minute run."

"Yeah hilarious."

"What?"

"You said funny story at the beginning but I don't think it was very funny."

"Oh Artemis you always have to look at the serious side of things don't you?"

"There wasn't a funny side to that story."

"Fine. Anyway how did you get like that? Lying on the floor, I mean."

"I don't know. One minute I was doing a front flip, the next minute I was falling through the air onto the floor- where there were no mats."

"Oh...Ok." We sat there in awkward silence until a nurse came in.

"Oh! You're awake how great!" Wow, she's cheerful.

"Isn't it great that your boyfriend saw you wake up?" Artemis looked at the nurse like she was crazy and then she turned to me.

'Boyfriend?' she mouthed.

'I'll explain later- just go with it.' I mouthed back. Artemis nodded and just sat back onto her pillows again.

"Now! Let's run a few tests first to see if you're stable!" The nurse held up a needle and Artemis' face paled. Oh yeah, she's petrified of needles.

"W-what are you going to do with that?" Artemis said, pointing to the needle.

"I'm just going to put it in your arm- It's to make you a bit sleepy while we go through the tests. Is that ok?"

"Not really."

"And why is that?"

"I'm scared of needles."

"Oh it's okay. Your boyfriend can hold your hand while it goes in or you can skip this needle but you will feel all the other needles that we use in the tests. It's your choice hon!"

"I choose this needle." Artemis said quickly. I felt her grip tighten on my hand as the nurse started to prepare the needle.

"It's ok." I said.

"Its fine, just focus on me. Okay?" Artemis nodded

"Um... let's play a guessing game. What's my favourite colour?"

"Blue."

"What type of blue?" Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Icy blue."

"Why?"

"Icy blue is your favourite colour because it reminds you of winter when you were at the circus when you used ice skate with your parents. You also like it because it reminds you of your mum's eyes."

"You got it right. Well my work here is done!"

"What do you mean?"

"I've finished with the needle- that's what he means." The nurse said. Artemis looked at me in shock.

"How did you do that?"

"I distracted you. Simple."

"Whoa! Thanks!"

"Any time."

**Me: Well that's the second chapter! I'm sorry it took so long to update but I did an extra long chapter for you! 11 pages on word! WOW! Anyway, I'm sorry I didn't update sooner! Thanks for reading and favouriting and following and please review- it feeds my imagination!**

**Connor: Last chapter you said you wouldn't do such a long chapter.**

**Me: I know I just felt bad for not updating so I did an extra-long one! *grins happily***

**Connor: Okay...**

**Me: Anyway please review and favourite and follow and all that bish bosh! I hope to update sooner next time! Lots of virtual love,**

**~Anonymouswriter713**

**Connor: Bye.**


End file.
